A Holly Jolly Percabeth Christmas
by PJO fanfics379
Summary: just a little oneshot I made to get into the holiday spirit. Annabeth is pregnant with her and Percy's second child and she gets a little snappy. read to find out.


"OH MY GODS SHUT UP ALREADY!," I shouted. Nico looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "Nobody cares if you got stuck underneath the mistletoe with Rachel! You didn't have to kiss her! Besides everyone knows your with Will so its not like it's a big deal!" His eyes widened as I kept talking and said a lot of stuff I don't need to repeat. Percy came running into the kitchen and stopped me from my little meltdown. "Sorry, you know pregnant women.. always mad," he said walking me to our bedroom. I huffed and sat on the bed, "I'm not always mad." "Annabeth. Whats up with you? You keep snapping at people," he said accusingly. "No I'm not! That's a lie, your a liar!," I defended. "Calm down! What's wrong with you?" I sighed suddenly losing all the fight in me, "I don't know. I'm easily provoked right now." "Yeah I can tell," he muttered. "Whats that?" "Nothing, love." "I'm a horrible person, aren't I Percy?," I asked my eyes tearing up. "No, your the best person I know. Your just sensitive because your pregnant," he said hugging me and kissing my forehead. I turned and looked into his eyes, "Promise?" "Promise." He pecked my lips lightly but I leaned back in and captured his lips again. I grasped his shirt and brought him as close as I could with my bulging stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled me onto his lap. The kiss became more and more passionate, I thought it was gonna go further till, "Mommy!" echoed through the house. "That's my cue," I said and hopped off his lap. "Not cool Lily," he muttered angrily and I chuckled. I opened the door and my two year old daughter, Lilianna, came running down the hall and clung to my leg immediately, she looked up at me with her big green eyes. "Auntie Thalia said I couldn't have another cookie!" "That's because your daddy said you couldn't have anymore," I smirked pointing at a wide eyed Percy. "Why can't I have another cookie? I only had one!," she pouted. "Because I saw you eat three cookies and I don't want you to get a tummy ache," he responded. "I saw Uncle Connor eat six cookies and he didn't get a tummy ache," she said trying to hold up six fingers. "Well you're younger than Uncle Connor and have a smaller stomach. Why don't we do this... I'll promise not to eat any cookies and you don't eat any cookies, that okay?" She shook her head and he sighed. He looked up at me expectantly, "Ideas?" "How about we go get some hot chocolate and play with your new toys that sound like fun?" She nodded and gave us a toothy grin, Percy sighed in relief and picked her up. "Go apologize to him," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, "Wait why isn't mommy coming? Is she in trouble?," Lily asked. "Something like that," Percy replied walking off with her. I looked around for Nico, he was playing an intense game of Go Fish with Will and their thirteen year old adopted daughter, Marie. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He glanced up at me, after I didn't say anything for a while, he asked, "Well?" "Sorry," I muttered. "For what?," he asked playing with me. "For yelling at you, want me to do it again?" Will chuckled, "She sounds like Marie when she gets in trouble." Nico nodded his head and Marie pouted, "That's bogus." "It's the truth," Will replied. She huffed and blew her bangs away from her face but didn't say anything back. "Aww you know we're just messing biá," Nico said. "Yeah yeah." "Am I forgiven or not?," I asked interrupting. "Yeah, it's cool. You were like this last time too, moody and snappy." "Okay I'm gonna leave." I walked away as they laughed and went back to their game. I struggled onto the sofa and sat down looking around me at all my friends. Piper and Jason playing with their one year old twins, Silena and Samuel. Connor, Clarisse and Chris passed out on the couch. Travis and Katie snuggled up together while they made small talk with Grover and Juniper. Hazel and Frank were talking in quiet tones while their daughter Bianca slept soundly in her car seat. Leo and Calypso talking to each other excitedly about what to get for their new company. I sighed and realized how happy I was with what my life had turned out to be. Percy and I had finally gotten our happily ever after and a family together. I smiled as they say down next to me, "Make it right?," Percy asked and I nodded. "Good," he smiled and placed Lily on his lap. She put both her hands on the sides of my stomach and said, "Merry Christmas baby." My heart melted and I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She grinned and went to go play with Silena. I looked at Percy who was staring after her with a look between awe and adoration. I kissed his lips fully and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." He grinned, "Merry Christmas Wise Girl."

hope you guys liked it. check our my other stories. peace.


End file.
